


In Love With You

by Midnite521



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted, the pack - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Shy, Team Crafted - Freeform, The Pack, merome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has feelings for Jerome but doesn't want to tell him in fear of risking their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> #Meromefordayyyssss ^-^
> 
> My first Merome fanfic- hope you enjoy!

Lately, I’ve been avoiding Jerome as much as I physically could. Mainly because of the fact that our relationship feels different.

 

Don’t get me wrong- we’re still the best of friends- and have been since the fourth grade. It’s just that... you could say that I feel…

 

 _Different_ around him? I don’t know.

 

Whenever I’m around him lately- or even just playing Minecraft with him- I get a weird feeling that I’ve never felt before. I’m honestly a little freaked out by it, which is the reason I’ve been avoiding him in the first place, because I’m not sure how I would explain it to him exactly.

 

Also because of the fact that I think I’ve figured out what this weird feeling is- which makes me too nervous to even walk up to him casually and just talk.

 

I’m 100 percent sure that he’s noticed the difference in my behavior around him- and knowing him- probably wants to question me about it. Which is what I _don’t_ want.

 

Why can’t things just go back to the way they used to be?

 

Why do feelings need to get in the way of everything?

 

What would happen if he found out I had different feelings for him than he probably does for me? I know he would most likely only see me as his best friend and nothing else.

 

And this is where I would find me arguing with myself in the backyard at almost 9:30 at night, pacing back and forth whilst pulling at my hair.

 

_Just tell him_

 

‘I can’t just _tell_ him about this’

 

_What’s the worst that could happen? What if it turns out he feels the same way as you do?_

 

‘Hah, as if. Could you imagine how awkward it would be if I told him and he rejected me? He doesn’t feel that way about me, and I know it’

 _‘But that’s the thing, you_ don’t _know. Not until you can tell him how_ you _feel. And I’m sure that, even if he were to turn you down, you’d still be friends no matter what’_

 

‘But then nothing would be the same ever again. There would always be this tension between us regardless if we stayed friends’

 

_‘You don’t know that, Mitch. You won’t know anything until you tell him’_

 

‘I can’t just-’

 

 _‘Tell. Him. Or else you’ll never know. Do you_ really _think you’d be able to hide these feelings forever? Would you_ want _to?’_

 

‘No, but…’

 

“Mitch?” I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder- and I didn’t feel any better when I saw who it was, though I already knew from the voice. “Is... everything okay?”

 

I forced a smile as I took one step back from him. “Hah... ah, yeah! I’m... E-everything’s good here buddy. Just... needed some fresh air.” He raised an eyebrow when I stepped away from him, and crossed his arms. He then narrowed his eyes at me as he took a step towards me.

 

“Oh! Then... is there a reason that you’ve been avoiding me? Is something going on that you’re not telling me about?”

 

“No! No reason.” I said too quickly, taking another step back while putting my hands up in mock surrender. “I don’t think I’ve been avoiding you.”

 

“ _You_ don’t think you’ve been avoiding me? Really?” I nodded, not knowing what else to say. He noticed I moved backwards again, and took another step forward.

 

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth Mitch.” He said in a doubtful tone. I laughed under my breath.

 

“But I am-!”

 

“You’re lying to me.” He took another step forward, making me step back out of nerves. He look mad for a few seconds before his expression saddened. “Mitch... why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? Aren’t we still best friends?”

 

Guilt spread through me when I saw his expression, and it worsened when he asked those questions. “Jerome, I... Of course we’re still best friends... Why wouldn’t we be?”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong here, but I thought best friends could tell each other everything.” He looked close to tears as he walked a little closer. “If we’re friends, then why can’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

I sighed, hugging my arms around myself before looking at the ground. “It’s just... complicated, Biggums... I’m sorry.”

 

His tone sounded like one of disbelief. “Complicated? Are you serious? We’ve _always_ been able to tell each other everything, what makes this time any different?”

 

I backed away again, feeling guilty for making him feel this way in the first place.

 

_Stupid feelings…_

 

I shook my head, closing my eyes. Unable to look at him, I answered- my voice just above a whisper. “I can’t…”

 

_I can’t risk losing our friendship…_

 

“What? What can’t you tell me?” I shook my head again, backing away even further as I felt tears prick my eyes.

 

I heard him sigh before he walked up to me again, speaking quietly. “Mitch.” He paused. “Could you look at me? Please?” I opened my eyes, tears threatening to fall. I bit my lip as I willed them to go away.

 

“Is there a reason you’re trying to stay away from me, Mitch?” He asked. “You’re acting like you don’t even want to be near me at all- you keep backing away from me.”

 

“I’m not doing that.”

 

“Yes. You are.” He stated plainly. “You take a step back every time I get close to you. Turn around- were we even _near_ the pool when we first came out here?”

 

I took a glance behind me to see that we had, in fact, gotten much closer to the pool since coming outside. I laughed under my breath nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

“Maybe we were and we didn’t notice,” I said quickly, smiling a little. He raised an eyebrow, giving me an ‘are-you-being-serious-right-now’ look.

 

“I think I would have noticed…”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mitch.” He said, sighing in frustration. “ _What_ is going on.”

 

“ _Nothing_ -”

 

“The longer you take to tell me, the longer we’ll be outside.”

 

“But I’m fine-!”

 

“No!” He interrupted, making me jump. “No you’re not. You don’t act this way. Ever. _Please_ tell me what’s going on,” He said in a pleading tone. “I want to help- I don’t like the fact that you’re ignoring me. It makes me sad to think that my best friend doesn’t trust me anymore…”

 

The way his eyes started to water, and how his voice cracked at the end of that sentence- made the feeling worse. I let out a shaky breath, my throat tightening.

 

“I... I _do_ trust you, Jerome.”

 

_Please don’t cry…_

 

“Then _tell me_ … please…”

 

“....I-” I started before I cut myself off, unable to say it. He just looked at me- waiting for an answer. I swallowed the lump in my throat, licking my lips anxiously. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I realized I couldn’t get myself to say it. “I... _can’t_ … I can’t tell you…”

 

He walked up to me, grabbing a hold of my wrists as if I were to try to get away, and pulled me close. His voice was just above a whisper.

 

“If you can’t tell me... could you at least _show_ me what’s wrong?” My eyes widened slightly at the sudden close proximity- and I could feel as my face grew warm.

 

“Jerome-” I said anxiously, feeling the need to get away. I tugged my arms back to try to loosen his grip- which just made him grip them tighter.

 

“ _Please_ , Mitch.”

 

I groaned inwardly when his grip tightened. Wanting to get away, I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

 

“I love you.”

 

At first, he looked at little surprised. And when I realized what I said, I closed my eyes as my face started burning- turning my head away. He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

 

“You love me?” I nodded, unwilling to look at him.

 

He chuckled under his breath. “Why would you be afraid to tell me that? I love you too, I mean, you’re my best friend.”

 

I opened my eyes again and faced him, pulling my wrists out of his hands. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

 

“No, Jerome.” He gave a questioning look, but I answered before he could. “I’m _in_ love with you. As in ‘more-than-just-friends’...” He was quiet after that, as if he were thinking about what to say.

 

“Oh…”

 

I didn’t answer, and instead looked at everything that was around me outside except for him.

“Are you _serious_?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Y-yes…” He sighed frustratedly, walking back and forth a little bit, with his hands on the back of his neck. After another few seconds, he turned to look at me again.

 

“I can’t believe you.”

 

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He sighed again before stepping up to me. He laughed to himself.

 

“Mitch, you’re my best friend and all, but sometimes you can be clueless.”

 

I look at him, confused. “Wait... what? What do you mean?”

 

He shook his head, chuckling to himself again. He reached his hands out towards my chest- and pushed. I yelled out a surprised noise, reaching out and gripping at nothing before I heard the _splash_ of the water- and opening my eyes I saw that I was underwater. I pushed myself back to the top, taking a breath, and shaking my head. Having some water in my nose (which burned like hell), I sneezed before looking up at Jerome.

 

“Dude! What was _that_ for?!”

 

Not answering right away, he jumped in right beside me. He was laughing when he turned to face me.

 

“ _That_ was for not telling me earlier about how you felt about me.”

 

I scoffed. “How was I supposed to know whether you felt the same way or not? We’ve been best friends for years, and best friends _only_.”

 

“Well, that’s going to change tonight.”

 

My face heated up again. “...What? What’s going to change-”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up already.” He said before grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine gently. I could feel my stomach doing multiple flips at a time, and my heart pounding against my ribcage. He stopped after a few seconds, and looked at me, smirking. By now, my entire face was flushed, my eyes wide open, mouth agape.

 

I touched my lips, right where Jerome’s had been just seconds ago.

 

_Did that really just happen or am I dreaming?_

 

I must have said it out loud, because Jerome laughed again before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist subconsciously.

 

“Trust me, it happened.” He paused. “You want proof? I’ll do it again to prove it to you.”

 

Not trusting my mouth with words, I just nodded with a sheepish smile. And once again, his lips were against mine, this time with a _little_ more force than the last. Slowly, he coaxed my mouth open, brushing his fingers against my cheek for assurance- I obliged, albeit shyly, never having done this before.

 

He placed both his hands gently along my jawline, cupping my face. I gasped quietly as his tongue slipped in, mingling with mine. A warm sensation went through my entire body, chills going down my back and along my arms. My hands moved from his waist to the back of his neck to hold him in place.

 

Our breaths mixed together as he gave open mouthed kisses, panting as we did so.

 

  
~~~~~~  
  


 

He eventually stopped, much to my protesting.

 

“Jeromeee~” I whined. “Please…”

 

He chuckled a little, pulling me into a hug.

 

“How about first, we get out of the pool and inside the house. Then we get a change of clothes so were not soaked head to toe in pool water.”

 

“Okay…

 

  
~~~~~~  


 

“Does this mean we can sleep in the same bed together tonight?”

 

“Yes,” He said with a laugh. “It means we get to sleep in the same bed every night from now on if you’d like.”

 

I grinned. “That’d be okay with me.”

 

  
~~~~~~  


 

“Why do _you_ get to be the big spoon?” I whined, my arms crossed as I stood at the foot of the bed.

 

“You may be taller than me, but that doesn’t mean you have to big spoon every single time.” He said with a smirk. He then pouted, giving puppy dog eyes. “I _want_ to hold you close to me, knowing you’ll be there when I wake up in the morning would be one of the best things _ever_. Pleassseeeeee?”

 

I sighed, rolling my eyes before smiling softly.

 

“Okay. You can be big spoon.”

 

His smile made my head beat a million miles an hour.

 

Worth it.

 

  
~~~~~~  


 

As he held me close, petting my hair comfortingly, he spoke (Or whispered).

 

“I’m glad you finally told me Mitch.”

 

I smiled slightly. “Me too.”

 

“I was beginning to think you’d never tell me.”

 

“What?! You knew?”

 

“Maybe a little.” He said with a chuckle. “I knew you probably liked me, but I didn’t know you were _in_ love with me.”

 

I asked the question that’s been on my mind for a few hours. I bit my lip.

 

“Did... you like me too, Jerome?”

 

It took him a few seconds to answer, as if he were thinking about his answer.

 

“Yeah... I did, actually. To be honest, I feel like I’ve loved you for a long time…”

 

That made me grin. “Great minds think alike, I guess.”

 

He laughed quietly, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

 

“Indeed they do.” He paused for about a minute before speaking again, his voice just above a whisper.

 

“I love you, Mitch.” My face warmed up the slightest bit, making me turn to face him.

  
“I love you too, Biggums…”


End file.
